User talk:JohnSixxScott
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 13:53, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Godsword pages Nice work. :) -- 13:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Discord Feel free to join our Discord Server https://discord.gg/7TNS8xA :) 20:38, March 24, 2017 (UTC) You now have rollback rights. You can undo a bad edit in one click. -- 15:48, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Something you might find useful ;;;;;;)))))))))))) -- 16:30, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Homepage 2:Electric Boogaloo Thanks, I think the problem with the first one was that I didn't import the font, so it appeared as Times New Roman for a lot of people. -- 14:23, July 12, 2017 (UTC) re: attack style Obviously it isn't. See Chaos Elemental for another example - I think it's worth signifying if melee is used from a distance (which it is for these two bosses). 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 00:29, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Family Photo Hello, won't you submit a photo for the Wiki's ninth annual family photo? Hoping to have more OSRS editors in it :) -- 03:10, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Chompy Bird Void Hi. You asked me to leave a reference for Void not working at Chompies. Unfortunately I do not have an "official" source, but https://i.imgur.com/jyGPem0.png%7Cthis picture shows how the damage boost is not factored with a Ogre Composite bow. This is also the same for a Ogre bow. I'm not entirely sure on how references work on the page, and I don't want to mess it up, but that's the best I have for now, as I can't find the official twitter post from Ash that also confirmed this. This is similar to how the Magic shortbow SpA is also not factored btw. Just so you know there's other instances of this. The Gary2346 (talk) 02:23, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: this is fine Yeah I pulled up the wrong revision lol haha. 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 11:12, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ratcatchers Thanks for looking it over! What I was trying to preserve was the way the article was formatted in the last few paragraphs. Originally, there was a paragraph break right after the sentence, "Once you're done, press PLAY." Then the "Note: the order is..." sentence was on its own separate line. Then the sentence "Your character will proceed to play the song..." started a new paragraph. When I added the new screenshot, though, it's mushed together all three of those bits into one big paragraph, and I can't get it to go back to being separate. KelpTheGreat (talk) 05:42, July 15, 2018 (UTC) re:rsc Finally, i can sleep. It is 5:16am here and i captured 2 hours and 20 minutes of footage with a file size of 4.8 gbs -- 09:17, August 6, 2018 (UTC)